


Excerpts From The SBURB Player Handbook: Misspect God Tiers

by a2aaron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A5A2 Spoilers, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2aaron/pseuds/a2aaron
Summary: Typically, a player God Tiers by dying on the Quest Bed corresponding to their Aspect. However, due to unfortunate circumstance, this is not necessarily always the case.





	Excerpts From The SBURB Player Handbook: Misspect God Tiers

As discussed earlier, a player will normally die on a Quest Bed corresponding to their Aspect, resurrect, and reawaken in their dreamself as a God Tier. The resurrection process imbues the player with whatever Aspect they control, and grants a massive power boost to their abilities. However, sometimes a player will not be able to God Tier in this fashion. Instead, they may die on a Quest Bed corresponding to an Aspect different their own. This has significant consequences for the player who God Tiered which depends on the player's specific Aspect as well as the Quest Bed they perish upon. For the sake of convenience, I have decided to call this phenomenon "Mispecting". This section covers the benefits and drawbacks of a Mispect, as well as why this may occur.

Note: I have decided to write Mispected player titles as “[CLASS] of [ASPECT] Minus [MISPECT]”. For example, a Rogue of Time who dies on a Space Quest Bed would be called the Rogue of Time Minus Space.

### Why Mispect?

A player might choose to die on the wrong Quest Bed for two main reasons. The most common reason is that they have lost access to both their own Quest Bed and the secret Sacrificial Slabs located within the Derse or Prospit Moon Crypts. This can occur if, for example, one or both of Derse and Prospit are destroyed, the Quest Bed location is unreachable (it is very common for planets whose theme is lava related to have Quest Beds located _inside_ volcanoes), or if the beds have been stolen (a common frustration for Thief and Rogue players who do not complete their Class based quests in time). While God Tiering is not required in order to beat SBURB, it does confer significant advantages, so it may be advantageous to Mispect despite the potential drawbacks.

Another common reason is that a player is fatally wounded while on another player’s planet, and would not be able to reach their own Bed in time nor would anyone be able to Corpsesmooch the dying player in time. In this scenario, Mispecting is a good backup strategy to avoid losing a player (which, if that player is a Time or Space player, could result in the game becoming unwinnable or unscratchable).

### Mispected Resurrections

Resurrecting on the wrong bed is not a pleasant experience, and while standard God Tier isn't already enjoyable in the slightest, the mismatch of Aspects makes it feel significantly worse. Players complain that the experience is "overwhelmingly Aspectful". For example, dying on a Void bed may feel as if "your body doesn't exist at all", or dying on a Time bed may feel "like your resurrection is endless". Recently resurrected God Tiers almost immediately pass out for about six hours when reawakening in their dreamself form. It is highly recommended that the other players move the unconscious God Tier to a safe location. They will probably need a hug as well.

### Effects of Mispecting

Dying on the wrong Bed results the player being imbued with significant amounts of an Aspect different from the one they have a natural affinity towards. Mispected players still resurrect as the aspect they originally were, but with a caveat. In particular, the following effects occur:

  * One’s Aspect symbol is altered to show both the player’s main Aspect, as well as the new Aspect they have been imbued with. 
    * Often this looks like the symbol of the Mispect “breaking” or “corrupting” the original Aspect symbol. For example, the symbol of Time Minus Blood looks like the Time Aspect’s gear, but with the Blood slash slicing the gear apart.
  * For Aspect power related purposes, the player is treated as their original Aspect 
    * This means that abilities which target specific Aspects (such as Void’s Aspect Silencer), the player’s _original_ Aspect is used, not their Mispected one.
  * The player receives a “boon” and a “curse” to their Aspect powers. The exact nature of the boon and curse varies with the class and specific powers they have, but are always themed around the player’s Mispect.
  * The player’s Class is unchanged



Some examples are listed below. Note that this list is not exhaustive, and only covers a small selection of Aspect powers that a player might possess.

### Knight of Time Minus Space

  * Base Power – Time Travel – The ability to warp at will to a different time. 
    * BOON: Spacetime Relativity – Being imbued with the Aspect of Space, the Time player is now able to teleport in space whilst time traveling. This means that a Time player would be able to not only warp into the future or past, but also could warp onto another location in the process. These Space powers are not as powerful as a normal Space player’s, and thus have limited range. Depending on the player’s abilities, they have an effective teleportation range of a small city to an entire continent.
    * CURSE: The Uncertainty Principle – The Space Aspect the player possesses interferes with time travel abilities, forcing the two to be linked together. Both teleportation and time travel require a level of focus from the player, and the more focus needed to perform the teleportation, the less focused they can be with their time travel. Thus, players who need to teleport long distances or warp to very specific locations will be random displaced in time. Depending on the difficulty of the teleportation, a player could be flung anywhere from a few seconds to months in either the past or future, but a player who warps to a specific room in a building could be displaced by weeks or even months. As a player improves at using both Aspects, the less displacement that occurs.



### Witch of Space Minus Time

  * Base Power – Space Travel – The ability to teleport at will to a different location 
    * BOON: Timespace Relativity – Similar to the Time Minus Space but in the opposite direction. The Space player gains the ability to jump in time anywhere from a few seconds to a few days. Typical Time player rules still apply, and careless use of time travel will cause the Space player to end up in a doomed timeline.
    * CURSE: The Uncertainty Principle – Again, similar to the Time Minus Space player’s curse, but in the opposite direction. Traveling through time displaces the user in space. This displacement can range from a few feet to many miles. It is important to note that the user can be displaced in _all_ directions, including vertically. It is entirely possible to end up in outer space or underground if the player is not careful where they end up. The displacement won’t warp the player into a wall, but it can warp them into a large body of water.



### Knight of Blood Minus Void

  * Base Power – Blood Pact – The ability to create “obligations” or “pacts,” granting power, weaponry, or guaranteeing a future outcome in exchange for something of similar value (offering a physical object or person as collateral, a rule that must not be broken, a promise that must be fulfilled). This pact does not have to literally be offered in blood, but is a common thing to offer. 
    * BOON: Null and Void – Pacts may be nullified without experiencing the typical Exit Consequences of doing so. This is very helpful if you have offered your own life as collateral in a Pact, which is almost always required for powerful Pacts such as “Life In Kind” and “Contractual Immortality”. It also is useful in removing unfavorable Pacts which is very useful for getting out of Pact debt spirals, or for avoiding frustrating Exit Consequences. This Boon does _not_ protect against breaching the terms of a Pact, and Broken Pact Consequences will still apply.
    * Curse: Forgetfulness Clause – The player is no longer able to remember any of the Pacts they make. Specifically, the player forgets both the existence and Terms of the Pact upon signing it. This information can be relearned, but one major issue is recalling the Name of the Pact, which is required in order to nullify it. It is recommended a Seer player keep track of this information if it is lost. Mages of Void may be able to conjure the lost knowledge as well.



### Seer of Mind Minus Heart

  * Base Power – Decision Scrying – The ability to see and understand the consequences of a decision that someone will take. 
    * BOON: Change of Heart – The Heart Aspect imbues the player with an understanding of people’s motivations and desires. The player able to convince people to change these desires, and thus change the outcome. This power is not mind control, as the player cannot convince someone to do something they would never do (for example, it’s not -possible to just make someone fall in love with someone they hate). However, the player can convince people normal unresponsive to reason to actually listen to them. This is useful in diffusing conflicts that would normal end in a guaranteed loss.
    * CURSE: Heartless – The player is no longer able to understand their own motivations and desires. This makes it much harder to stick to a plan not built on simple survival instinct and can lead to dangerous amounts of selfishness. Other players should keep an eye on the Mind Minus Heart to ensure they do not end up jeopardizing the game for everyone else.



### Maid of Life Minus Hope

  * Base Power – Revival – Standard stuff. The ability to bring someone back from the dead. This power typically only works once and requires a sufficiently undamaged body in order to work. Additionally, the longer someone has been dead, the harder it is to revive them. 
    * BOON: Believing in Something Makes It Slightly More Alive – The player’s Hope infused Life power allows them to Hope a dead player back to Life, even if the deceased player would normally be permanently dead due to already having revived them. This power also works on players whose body was destroyed.
    * CURSE: Disbelief Makes It Significantly More Dead – The player’s mood now influences the general health of organisms around them. Negative moods significantly weaken other players nearby. Heroes of Heart should take extra care to ensure the Mispected player does not end up in a Hopelessness spiral, which can occur when the player despairs over hurting their allies through their own unhappiness, further worsening the problem.



 


End file.
